My Little Princess
by LokiHetfield
Summary: Marik X OC: Aurora's always had a crush on Marik, so when he comes to her for tutoring she can't say no. -Lokitty


**My Little Princess**

**This story is dedicated to and written for my friend Prissy. There's nothing like a high school romance story for the holidays! Merry Christmas Girly! –Lokitty**

* * *

><p>High school was a bitch, and pretty much everybody knew that. I was a junior and a straight A student, and kinda a nerd, but I didn't mind. Sure, I loved to hang out with my friends, but at school I studied every chance I got, so I seemed pretty antisocial. There was a few people like me, then you have the popular bitches, the jocks, the nerds, and then the group of hot guys with straight A's who played sports but were really kind. The one I liked was a senior, Marik, but I highly doubt he even knows that I exist and I'm not one to go chasing after boys. Still, he's nice to look at.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning before class had started and I was sitting in the corner of the hallway reading the history chapter for the third time when somebody sat down next to me. Not really caring, I just kept reading but I could feel the person's eyes on me, which was making me very uncomfortable. Shutting my book I managed to get at least half a sentence out before getting interrupted.<p>

"Do you mind not-"

"IjustneedyourhelpI'msorry!" he just blurted out. My jaw dropped when I processed that Marik, MY CRUSH, was sitting next to me looking like the world was going to end. "I need help studying for the AP Psychology test, because it's just not sticking and I don't know what to do and I know that you're really good at it!"

"I uh, how do you even know who I am…?"

"You're in my class."

"We've never spoken," I put my book away and turned to face him.

"Ya but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed you, honestly I noticed you every day. You look so calm and collected…and um, pretty…Not the point! Please help me!" he looked desperate but was also slightly blushing. I was too, but I tried to ignore the pretty comment for now and just focus on his request.

"I can tutor you, I have notecards and outlines and just a bunch of things to help me study. I'm sure something will help you too as well," I smiled. He nodded and got out his things. "Wait, you want to start right now?"

"I um, kinda, were you busy…?"

"I was studying. How about we start at lunch?"

"That works," he put his stuff away and got up, "Catch you later, Aurora," he turned and left. I just sat there trying to process the situation of what the fuck just happened. He called me pretty, but it was probably just to flatter me into tutoring him. Well, it didn't really matter. I gathered my things and headed to class, which thankfully was just history.

* * *

><p>The first half of the day was somewhat uneventful, but as lunch got closer I got more and more nervous about meeting him to tutor. I wasn't sure where he actually wanted to meet so I just went to the cafeteria to get lunch and kept an eye out for him. I had just paid for my pizza when he came up to me with his food and smiled.<p>

"So where do you want to go?"

"I'd prefer the corner I'm always in. It's quiet and nobody ever really goes in the building during lunch." He just nodded and followed me there. Technically, you weren't supposed to eat in the building but nobody actually listened to that rule, plus there were never any teachers in the halls during lunch. Well actually you weren't even supposed to be in there during lunch. We sat and got ourselves organized before starting the lesson. The notecards and little quizzes were what he liked best, so we just stuck to that but I still gave him a general overview. At some point he got lost and I think I figured out why he was having problems.

"This subject bores you, doesn't it?"

"Kinda ya…" he smiled nervously like he was in trouble or something.

"Well then, we'll just have to find a way to change that. Tonight I'll figure something out and then maybe tomorrow we could get together and I'll try to make it more interesting. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan to me," he took out a notecard and wrote something on it, "My number so you can text me what you want to do. I have practice from 7:00-12:00 but any time after that and all day Sunday I'm available," he smiled and I took it. The bell rang and we went to class, but I couldn't stop smiling. Who gave a crap if it was just for tutoring, I had his number and we were speaking! That's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>That night I stayed up till like midnight working on some way to make learning this subject fun for him. I used all the information I knew about him, he played football, ate Oreos, etc., and worked it into a power point, note cards, and little pop quizzes. I had pinned his number to the cork board that was right above my desk and debating texting him, I forgot to earlier…what were the odds he was still up?<p>

**Me:** Hey sorry it's late, but I got everything set, so when do you want to come over?

_*Moments later*_

**Marik:** I can get to your place at like 1:00, and my mom said I had to be back by 9:00 so we have that long. Sunday too if ya want.

**Me:** Oh ya you drive…kay. I don't wake up until 11:00 on Sunday.

**Marik:** I'll be there at 10:59 then! XD

**Me:** It's your funeral, haha. Why are you even up?

**Marik:** Bored, waiting for you to text, had cookies like an hour ago…bad idea.

**Me:** No sugar for you tomorrow. GO TO SLEEP. Goodnight!

**Marik:** Nooooooooooo.

**Marik:** Ha. Night.

He was like a child, it was cute, for some odd reason. I went over to my bed and realized my room was a horrid mess. It could be fixed tomorrow morning…

* * *

><p>Something was beeping in my ear and I was going to kill it. It probably was my alarm again…snooze one more time can't be so bad right? I looked at the time and took a moment to process: 12:30.<p>

"Fucking shit," I leaped out of bed and spent the next half hour running around like a maniac trying to get ready, clean my room, and eat food. I had taken the fastest shower ever when the doorbell rang, my hair was still soaking wet and my mom just watched me confused as I stumbled down the stairs while I attempted to brush my hair. It was cut jaw length all around the back, but the in the front I had to long strips that were chest length. I opened the door and Marik took one look at me before trying to hold back a laugh. I didn't get it.

"What?"

"You um, you know you're not wearing any pants right?" he was blushing a bit now. I glanced down and my face went bright red. I had put on my shirt but apparently my pants got lost in the process. I spun around and my mother was just laughing from the kitchen.

"MOM. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" I ran upstairs and my mother went to let Marik in properly.

"She woke up half an hour ago, that's why she's so frantic," she closed the door and Marik just laughed again.

"I don't judge," he waited at the bottom of the stairs for me. I triple checked to make sure I had pants on this time before going down the stairs again.

"If you tell anybody about that I will kill you," I was still blushing.

"I swear I won't. So, where will we be studying?"

"My room, just don't open anything…it's um, it was cleaned in like ten minutes." He smirked and followed me up to me room. He glanced around and sat on the bed smiling.

"So this is what a girl's bedroom looks like."

"You act like you've never been in one before," I sat in my desk chair and turned on my computer.

"Aside from my sister's, I haven't. And she doesn't even like me go in there, I just went one time to get my shirt back. I've had girls over to my place but never the other way around. Normally their fathers don't want me over…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with mine. He's somewhat oblivious to life. My brother's gay and he still hasn't figured it out, not that he'd care but still. Actually I think my brother has a boyfriend…I feel like I should know these things," I laughed and opened the power point.

"You have a brother? Where is he? And speaking of, where's your father?" he scooted to the edge of the bed to see the computer.

"My dad took him out and yes, I have a twin brother. Actually, and I have two younger sisters and one younger brother. The younger ones are staying with my uncle and his husband for the weekend because they can. None of them go to our school though, my mom homeschools them. I only go to school because I asked, the rest have no interest of going to a legit school. Plus then they never have to change out of their pj's."

"Wait, so then how did your twin meet his boyfriend?"

"Family friend has a son who's two years younger than us, they hit it off like right away. Hey, what about you?" I spun my chair around and looked at him.

"Got a brother who's three years younger than me. He finished high school when he was 11…"

"Damn, show off." Marik laughed and I turned back to the computer, "Alright, lesson time!" He groaned and I rolled my eyes, boys.

* * *

><p>This time actually went a lot better because he managed to get into whatever we were talking about and learn something, which was good. We finished at 5:00 which was right when my dad, and brother, got home and came in yelling about walking around in his underwear because his pants were dirty, somehow. I face palmed and Marik could not stop laughing. I heard my mom say something about me having somebody over and in half a second Nathan was upstairs knocking on my door to see.<p>

"Auroraaaaaaaaaaa is it what's her face? Seriously, what's that one chick's name?" he kept knocking until I opened it and his jaw dropped. "He's hot, who's he?"

"His name is Marik and I'm tutoring him," I gritted my teeth slightly. Nathan knew who he was when I said his name and smiled widely.

"Ohhhhh, that's Marik. He's as hot as you describe him. Have fun BYE!" he ran off before I could hit him.

"You think I'm hot?" he stood up and smiled.

"I um, well yes…" I was blushing, badly.

"Thanks, and you're brother is, interesting," he walked over to me and shut the door, pushing me up against it gently and smiling.

"I um, whatcha doing…?" He just kissed me lightly.

"That," he smirked and I blushed, again. There was a knock on the door again and I jumped, which Marik decided was his chance to wrap his arms around me.

"Mom says you have someone in there, do they care if I take off my pants?" it was my dad.

"DAD! Do NOT take off your pants!" I opened the door and Marik fell over laughing.

"Oh, it's a dude. I thought it was that one chick, what's her name?"

"And Nathan wonders why I say he's like a mini you. Can you please go do something, with your pants ON? I'm tutoring."

"Ya sure, what's your name though?" he looked at Marik who was sitting on the floor.

"Marik sir," he stood up and held out his hand to shake. My dad took it and smirked like he knew something, which to be fair he did.

"So you're the sexy senior. Good to know," he turned and walked off. I hated all the men in my family right now.

"So I'm as hot as you said and a sexy senior? I need to go talk to your mom and see what you've told her," he laughed and I wanted to die.

"I-I, just, I wish I could turn invisible…"

"Aw, then I wouldn't be able to see you," he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, "And trust me, I love to see you," he was about to kiss me again when Nathan stood in my doorway, smirking, and knocked.

"Ya know dinners ready, unless you two plan on eating each other," he winked and this time I managed to hit his arm.

"You know, for as often as you and your boyfriend are at it, I'm surprised you're ever hungry," I smirked and Nathan glared at me, Marik just laughed.

"You guys are cute, wish you went to our school though, it'd be hilarious!"

"Pfft, for you," he walked off. I turned to Marik and glared at him.

"What did I do?"

"You're lucky your hot, now come on, I'm starving." He smirked and followed me down to the kitchen. My mom was putting the last of the plates on the table while my dad and my brother were having a staring contest. I sighed and sat, I had no clue how I was related to those two. My mom smiled and came up to Marik.

"Glad you could join us for dinner. Ignore my husband, and my son, they're children," she threw a towel at my father.

"Hey! You made me loose!"

"See? Children," she sat at the table and so did we. We began to serve ourselves and my mother, who is the most observant person in the world, noticed Marik's slight discomfort, "Boy, if you have something to say then say it." Marik was shocked for a moment before answering.

"Well I just, you look really young, to have a daughter in the 11th grade."

"That would be because I had her when I was 17, so you're not wrong," she smirked then glared at my father and Nathan, who were now having a contest of who could eat the fastest. I laughed and Marik seemed more comfortable, and then eventually joined the contest. Giving up, my mother brought out a cake but the boys couldn't have any until we were done eating, so we ate slower.

* * *

><p>After dinner Marik and I went back up to my room to clean up our stuff before he left. But instead and sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap.<p>

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"I'd love too," I smiled and he kissed me.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30 then, ok?" I nodded and he smirked. He got his stuff together and I walked him out to his car and he kissed me quickly before leaving. When I went back inside my brother was hovering by my room.

"So you have a boyfriend now? We should go on a double date!"

"Yes and maybe. Now shoo, I have things to do," I shut the door and I heard him whine before walking off. I cleaned my room, properly this time, and my phone buzzed.

**Marik:** Hey, I think I left my notebook there…the green one?

**Me:** Hold up.

**Me:** Ya you did, I'll give it to you tomorrow.

**Marik:** Alright thanks um, well just, leave it be…?

**Me:** ?

**Marik:** Ehhhhhhhh, it's embarrassing, I'd rather you not read it

**Me:** Oooooooo, kay.

I had to read it, but I didn't want to break his trust, but I HAD to read it. I was flipping through the pages when Nathan just came into my room like no big deal, he seemed upset.

"You ok?"

"NO! Dimitri's going out of town for the week and I'm going to be lonely!" he like collapsed on my bed, on his face, and groaned.

"I am not keeping you busy. Read a book or something, go have more stupid contests with dad," then I had an idea, "Go with Dimitri! I'm sure he'd love it if you went and his parents love you so I'm sure they'd let you!" He jumped up like he had come up with the idea on his own.

"THAT'S BRILLINAT. MOM!" he ran out of the room and I shut, and locked, the door.

* * *

><p>The next day I made sure to get up early the next day so I could shower and put on pants for when he got here. I watched out my window for about five minutes when I saw in drive up in his Camaro. I jumped up and open the door just as he was about to knock. He just smirked.<p>

"Hey princess," he winked and I blushed.

"Hey, I wore pants today," I was very proud. I also forgot his notebook on my desk, but I doubt he'd actually notice, I could give it back tomorrow or something.

"That is very much appreciated, I would hate to take you out in public pants-less," he held out his hand and led me to the car. He stopped right before though, and thought. "You want to drive? We can go eat where ever you want."

"You'd be ok with me driving your FAST car, without knowledge of how I normally drive?" He nodded and handed me the keys. "Yes!" I got in and drove that car how it was meant to be driven. He laughed the entire time.

"You're so driving from now on," he got out of the car and pulled me against him when I got out, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Tutoring me, and not liking me just to get in my pants," he kissed me and I smiled.

"Anything." We went in and I ordered a ton of food. Afterwards he took me out to the movies and then the mall, then he dropped me off at home. Nathan was leaving when we got there and Marik met Dimitri, who was not what he expected. He kissed me goodbye and left, then my mom asked me too many questions about the day before finally letting me go to bed.

* * *

><p>At school the next day Marik made a point of showing me off as his girlfriend, and threatened anybody who did anything to me. Not that anybody did, but people get pushy sometimes. I just went with it, I was too happy to complain. The rest of the week was great, to be fair the rest of the year was great. We never fought, just a small bickering every now and then about schedules, but as the year ended and I went to his graduation I realized that he'd be leaving. He had gotten accepted to a school in New York City and was so excited that I didn't want to make him feel bad or anything because I was sad. His family had a graduation party which Nathan, Dimitri, and I were invited too, and I tried to keep on my best happy face but he knew me too well. He pulled me aside concerned.<p>

"Ok what's wrong? You've been off since the graduation…oh wait…" he mentally face palmed.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not stopping you from leaving or anything."

"I know," he kissed me lightly and sighed, "Hey, you worry too much you know that? I'll be damned if we break up because I moved. Honestly, I want you, to come with me. There are high school's there, just finish senior year and I'm sure you'll get into the same college as me. Please princess, come with me…?" I was too shocked for words. Even if I said yes there was no way my mom would let me move to New York with my boyfriend. Nathan chose that moment to come over and interrupt.

"Hey, I'm guessing by your face he just asked. Mom wanted me to tell you that she supports whatever you do, considering she dropped out of high school to be with dad and have us soooo, be free child. Be free," he backed away dramatically.

"How the fuck am I related to him? Not the point, you've already talk to my mom?"

"Of course, I couldn't just ask you without your parents' permission. So, will you?" he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Yes, yes I'll come with you," I pulled him close and kissed him. That was the best decision I had ever made. The dorms let me stay with him, I think he bribed them or something, so his roommate was me. It was really funny because now I didn't have to wear pants and he loved every minute of it. It was a little hard to adjust to the new high school, especially for senior year, but I got the hang of things and made some friends. After high school I did get into his college so everything worked out. We were lying in bed the night before my first college classes started and I was smiling for no apparent reason. He looked at my funny and pulled me close.

"You seem happy."

"How could I not be?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Take off your pants and I'll make you even happier." I smirked and kissed him. I guess I really was his little princess.


End file.
